nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ayernam/One Month!
Greetings, fellow Nitromians! Exactly one month ago, I typed (in a much more nervous way) those exact words. That's right, folks. It's been a whole month since I joined the Nitrome Wiki! Auto has been talking about it all week in his monotonous electronic voice. Auto: "Incorrect, Captain. I was merely testing my vocal circuits." Of course, Auto. Of course. :P Anyway, this probably is not a surprise to most of you reading this, because I went around and left little notes at each of your mailboxes (your wiki ones, not your real ones!). I hope you all enjoyed the little compliments that I wrote. You all deserve them! Going back to the main point, it's been a whole month full of editing and excitement! I have learned a lot about this wiki, and also about how to edit it, including my favorite lesson: how to make transparent images! Yes, it has been quite a fun month. And I hope to be here for many, many more! In Nitrome News Nitrome is certainly not sticking to their old ways of making purely Flash games anymore, are they? With tons of new developments, projects, and demos, it seems the only thing they have stuck to is their Pixel Love game that comes every week and the occasional small Flash game! As the day draws nearer when Nitrome Touchy is to be released, the excitement also increases. Not only can will Nitromians be able to control those lovable characters through their smartphones, but now the games can be played in fullscreen, too? Awesome! I can't wait for Nitrome Touchy to be released! Latin Time! Oh, yes, people: it is time for your favorite language. LATIN! Once again, I will be bestowing upon you the great sapientiam philosophiae antiquae Romanae ''(Latin for the wisdom of the ancient Roman philosphers). Here we go! ''Deus ex machina. God from the machine. I bet some of you have heard this quote before. I always though it meant "death of the machine", so I was surprised when I discovered its meaning. A deus ex machina is actaully a literary device. It occurs when an author has written a long and complex story, and needs to end it quickly. So, they use some cheap, probably unbelievable, ending to wrap up this huge, great story. Deus ex machina''s can be pretty disappointing, especially when you have read this great story, and you are wondering what the awesome ending will be. (I have encountered several of these, as I am sure you have too.) Anyway. that's that quote. ''Luctor et emergo. I stuggle and I emerge. AND Nil desperandum. Never despair. These two kind work together, almost. They both say that, if you really want something done, then never give up! Perservere. Eventually, you will emerge with a valuable lesson on life, and a new way at looking at the world. Potius sero quam numquam. Better late than never. Can you believe the Romans came up with this one? I, for one, didn't know. Anyway, I chose this phrase because it is a classic, and also it sounds awesome when you say it! Try it out. This is how you pronounce the words: Po-tee-us seh-ro, kwam num-kwam. It just sounds so Roman-ish when you say it, plus it also sounds so powerful as well! Anyway, that's what I think about that quote. Theory Time! Who doesn't love a good theory every once in a while? I know I do. Well, this theory came to me in Biology, one of my absolute favorite subjects of all time. Right now we are currently studying photosynthesis and all of the processes that plants go through in order to obtain energy. Anyway, here's the theory: Every action we make, every thought that we have, is powered....by the sun. Here's my justification: Well, us humans, as well as every organism on Earth, requires energy to function and to stay alive. We get this energy from producers, such as plants, which are all photosynthetic. This means they get their energy from the sun. Since all of the energy the stored from the sun is transfeered into our bodies when we eat them, we also contain energy that originates from the sun. And we use this energy to do everything: think, run, type, eat. And so, in theory, every action that we make, including the action of creating the thoughts that are running about in our head, is technically powered by the sun. Awesome theory, right? It really puts a new spin on the way we see the world. Well, that's all for now folks Thanks for reading my blog post! Hope you all have a great day! And remember, as always, dum spiro spero! Vale! (Latin for "goodbye!". I love this word, because it is pronounced Wa-lay. Almost like WALL-E!) Category:Blog posts